


"On-Two"

by PenelopeShips



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Beach!AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeShips/pseuds/PenelopeShips
Summary: It's beach day for the Run-Into-Dangerettes (and Tor)! After a harsh last few months, it's been R&R for our heroines as they enjoy the sandy beaches of Calypso Cove. When the beach is threatened by a local biker gang, our favorite powerful women jump in to defend it in a high stakes game of volleyball! Will our leading ladies be able to overcome their toxic team dynamics?*In Progress*
Relationships: To-The-Future-Kneels/Vera, Violet Blue/Marthia Fiddlefingers





	"On-Two"

The sun shined extra bright over Calypso Cove as Future and the gang enjoyed their second week on the beautifully shaped, white sand beach. Future calmly stirred from her nap and looked out over her new dominion and the friends that populated it. The tall tabaxi heroine was laid back, propped up against her beach umbrella. She shifted up to a sitting position and stretched, shaking the sand and salt out of her hair and admiring her elegant and sleek monokini. Only the finest swimsuit for To-The-Future, Kneels. She casually peered through her small round sunglasses to see how everyone was doing. 

She looked beside her where Vera laid on her stomach, reading a book about this beach’s folktales. Her legs were well covered with long swim leggings and her back exposed in a halter top. Vera wore oversized sunglasses, covering her scarred but natural face. Her hair was braided back between her curled horns and her face looked to have released so much of the tension it had held in the months prior to their little vacation. Her gray, Tiefling skin was covered in thick swatches of sunscreen. Vera was careful not to get burned after Nona’s disastrous first outing. She peeked Future looking at her and turned over to her side and posed. 

“Enjoying the sights, Future?” They both chuckled before Vera grabbed the sunscreen to reapply. She scooted in front of Future to get her back covered as Future grabbed the bottle. As Future rubbed the sunscreen into Vera’s shoulders, Vera gave a breath of satisfaction and Future smiled. It was nice just to have casual alone time with everyone now, especially Vera. As she massaged the sunscreen into Vera’s shoulder blades, she looked towards the others about the beach. 

She glanced over at the other couple across the beach, Violet Blue and Marthia. Violet Blue towered over her girlfriend’s Gnomish body with her own tall Firbolg frame, even sitting together. They had laid out a picnic blanket and were enjoying some sandwiches together while laughing over Nona wiping out in the waves. Violet Blue’s eyes caught Future’s and she gently waved with a smile. Future gave a nod back as her hands moved down to the small of Vera’s back, causing a small moan of content from Vera. Violet Blue turned back towards Marthia and they continued talking. Future admired Violet Blue’s own choice of swimsuit, a classic boy short and bikini top combo with a flowing beach kimono. Marthia, meanwhile, had a classy one-piece high neck. Both of them had wild, pulled up hair, sprayed with salt from swimming earlier that day. They laughed as they tried to feed each other sandwiches and Future smiled again, happy that Marthia could join them on their vacay. Future finished slathering Vera’s back and slowly bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Vera looked up and smiled at Future before rolling over and shifting to rest her head on Future’s legs and continued reading.

Future looked out at Nona on the waves. Things on the beach had been awkward at first between them, especially when Vera was around, but they’d worked it out since. Now, Nona spent most of her time on the waves when they weren’t all at the beach house enjoying a campfire or playing games inside. The Satyr had picked up a surfboard soon into their trip, determined to learn how to use it by the end of their vacation. It was probably a good way to have some thinking time too. Nona was actually getting better at surfing though, sometimes catching an impressive wave, but there was no way Future would ever let Nona know she’d seen it. Nona got a kicking start and stood back on her board, almost losing her balance but managing to plant her feet without falling over. She wore a dark one-piece swimsuit with long sleeves, tossing her bikini after her first day in the sun. Future could see the red on her face from the beach, it was time to reapply an hour ago. Nona raised her fist in triumph just before she made eye contact with Future on the beach. Nona froze momentarily before losing her balance and tipping into the ocean. She bobbed up and ran her copper, salty mullet back with her hands before preparing to try again. 

Future heard the rumble of Marthia’s motorbike as Tor returned from their joyride to the beach. Tor pulled their helmet off and shook out their messy bob hairdo. The Tiefling's short and slight frame slid off the bike as Future admired their new biker look; the slim leather jacket, the leather form-fitting leggings, the white tank top as they slid off the jacket revealing their lean arms, the way their eyes pierced into your chest... Future closed her eyes and shook her head before seeing Vera staring the same way she had. Vera and Future made embarrassed eye contact before resuming their beach relaxation. Unfortunately the two didn’t see Tor rush up to meet them.

“Hey! Beach Babies!” They shouted as they rushed up to the two, making the couple jump a tad. Tor was frustratedly kicking sand out of the way of their boots as they approached the two. “We have an incoming problem.” 


End file.
